


Raihan’s Phone

by TeaSh0pLee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like I wish Rose had, Pokemon, bad at tags sorry, leon - Freeform, raihan - Freeform, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSh0pLee/pseuds/TeaSh0pLee
Summary: Where on earth did Raihan get his shiny Rotom Phone?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Raihan’s Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new with perspective and past/present tense. Idk if it works or not, lmk.

The phone itself had been a gift, way back in his early gym challenge days, by his foster mum. A little beaten up on the corners from being dropped a time or two, but the screen still intact, no cracks or scratches on the glossy surface. She couldn’t afford a Rotom for the phone at that time, but scraped enough together to get it for him, hoping he would catch a Rotom before he got to his first gym, so that he could have an updated Pokédex in his new phone, the Dex he started off with, held together by a little bit of super glue and a couple of strands of thick tape where the screws had fallen out, and the screen chipped and worn in several places. To its credit, though, they don’t build them like they used to, because it still works, despite Raihan’s suspicion that someone shoved a piece or two of minty bubble gum inside the blasted thing before sealing it up, if the faintly sickening minty aroma that filled his nostrils anytime he held it to log his latest catch. 

Raihan catches himself smiling fondly at the memory, looking across his office at the sealed glass display case that his first Pokédex sits in, thankfully it’s sealed, keeping the horribly stale, sickly sweet minty stench out of the room and inside the display. His fingers drift down the sides of the phone he’s clasping in his hands. The very same phone that the woman Raihan came to know as “Mum” bought for him all those years ago. Raihan babies his phone, buffing and polishing it until the scuffs and scrapes from countless years of use are scarcely noticeable, but Raihan’s fingers have memorized every single scrape and crack in the plastic shell of the phone. It’s warmer now than it used to be, with his Rotom fitted snugly inside, happy to nestle into the electronical device. Raihan isn’t exactly sure how he’s managed to get the phone this far without irreparable damage, but he knows that when that day finally happens, it will settle in its own display case next to his old Dex. 

He remembers stumbling through his gym challenge without a Rotom to call his own, doing his best to log the Pokémon he caught into his Dex, though it couldn’t identify all of them due to its age. In his search for a Rotom to be able to log these Pokémon, he found himself drawn to dragon-type Pokémon. After catching a Trapinch by chance, he simply fell in love with them. How could he not? Their fiery attitudes, charisma, and determination gave him a role model like he’d never had before. Not like the very precise, almost serene manner the woman who raised him used. He’d always remember the way she would softly scold him for being too reckless or rambunctious, but it didn’t stick. The dragons were so fierce, something Raihan hadn’t been before, and he wanted to be taken seriously in his challenge. That’s where most of his “feral energy,” as his doting fans liked to call it, originally stemmed from, though its since become an integral part of who Raihan is as a person and he wouldn’t change it any other way. 

He remembers trying too hard to project a hardened exterior in the beginning, thinking about how tough he needed to be in order to impress everyone. He was so afraid that his upbringing would have a negative impact on the other challengers and gym leaders. He was so rude back then, trying to be assertive, but really just being a brat. It’s a wonder he made it at all. Hell, he probably wouldn’t have made it without help. He mooched off of Piers’ cooking almost the entire challenge, seeing as he ended up getting his tent shredded by an angry Haxorus when he was looking for an Axew to add to his team. He’d even bummed off of the Champion’s tent- though he wasn’t the champion then, not yet. He was just Leon, who talked of his mothers cooking and about all of the Wooloo his father kept at home, the boy who’d managed somehow to get a Charmander, from an egg that his parents brought to him from the nursery on his 10th birthday. The boy who showed Raihan an outpouring of kindness, instead of begrudgingly accepting his presence like Piers did. The boy who looked so pretty when he smiled. The boy who Raihan had fallen madly in love with. 

Raihan never said anything to him though, he was afraid that the other boy would hate him forever and that he’d never see his beautiful smile again. He just continued on his challenge, still humbling around and looking for a Rotom, which apparently had decided he was carrying a repel or something because he couldn’t seem to find one at all! The other gym challengers had them, and it was a bit frustrating to be using an outdated Dex and struggling to log some of his catches. He’d occasionally let out a string of curses when his Dex had troubles logging a new Pokémon, and he’s sure that Piers and Leon had heard him do so on many occasions. But he put up with it, and just before he and his fellow challengers-his friends- faced their last gym, Leon approached him, an ultra ball in hand. He looked nervous, and his hand darted up to tangle in his then shoulder length hair. 

Raihan has a huge grin, his Rotom phone sitting heavily in his hand, cheeks slightly flushed when he thinks of that moment, all of those years ago, when the love of his life gave him one of the best gifts he could ask for- a Rotom LF his very own. 

“Raihan! I-Uh, noticed you don’t have a Rotom yet. I just caught an extra yesterday and I already have one, so I want you to take this one!” He remembers Leon all but shoving the Pokéball into his hands and blushing furiously. Raihan had been shocked, but opened the ball as soon as he’d fumbled to the latch. To his utter surprise the Rotom that sprang from the small orb wasn’t the normal orangey shade that most Rotoms are. This one was red! He blinked a few times, just to be sure. Had Leon really just given him a shiny Rotom?! 

“Leon, I-“ he tried to say, but Leon cut him off. “Look, I’m already attached to the one in my phone, and I have no other appliances that need a Rotom. I know you need one so you can stop cussing at that hand-me-down Dex of yours. Besides, I think his color suits you,” he almost blurts it, shooing the confused Pokémon towards Raihan, who happened to be holding his Dex at the time. The Rotom started to buzz excitedly and headed straight for the Dex. Once inside though, it started to make odd noises almost as if the circuts were too outdated for its liking. The Dex started to heat up in Raihan’s grip and he ended up dropping it and it bounced off of the ground, dislodging the Rotom as it did so, causing the little Pokémon to buzz around excitedly. Raihan hurriedly pullet his phone out of his bag and it slipped from his fingers. Just before it too hit the hard earth, the Rotom slipped cleanly into it, and came to hover by his face. Raihan rememberers stooping to pick up the old Dex, somehow still functional after all that and stuffing it into his pocket, all the while entranced with his phones upgrade. He remembers throwing his arms around Leon and hugging him tightly, with tears in his eyes as the Rotom- now a Rotom Phone, hovered excitedly around them. Little did he know it had taken their picture. He was too excited, spewing a stream of,  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you...” at Leon to notice. But when he finally let Leon go, and saw that his friend was smiling just as widely as he, he felt somehow complete. 

Raihan looks at the framed copy of that photo on his desk, a snapshot that somehow captured the complete glee and love he’d felt for Leon that day. That was the day he knew he had to tell Leon his feelings, though he wanted to do it in the perfect way, and he stewed over it for literal years before finally getting around to it. His Rotom had caught that moment for him too. It was after Raihan became the dragon type gym leader, having impressed the previous leader so much that she roped him into taking over for her. It was after Leon became the Champion. Being the Champ tool up most of his time, but he still made time for their Rival Matches, and going out to eat after- the winner paying. Raihan still hopes he will be the one paying someday. 

It was at one of these dinners, Raihan’s phone free floating-it’s favorite thing to do when not nestled tightly in Raihan’s pocket or cradled in his hand- that Raihan worked up his courage. Leon was in the middle of taking a bite of sweet and spicy curry when Raihan blurted, “You know, I’m in love with you, right?”  
Not at all what he’d planned to say, or how he’d planned to say it, but it was there in the open. And his Rotom caught the moment in all it’s perfection. Leon, eyes wide, curry spewing out of his mouth. Raihan, blushing, nervous, absolutely coated in said curry. The wait staff had been very alarmed, but Leon assures then everything was fine and asked for a lot of napkins. He looked up at Raihan, blushing furiously. They’d cleaned up, Leon still having said nothing to Raihan, who was freaking out internally that his best friend and Rival didn’t feel the same way and was disgusted by him. But those thoughts were quickly put to rest. They’d cleaned up and left the restaurant, Raihan guiding Leon back to his hotel since his sense of direction was so terrible. Leon pulled him into an alley, and kissed him. Raihan was shocked but didn’t break the kiss. He’d wanted to kiss Leon for almost as long as he’d known him. It’s Leon who finally pulls away, both of them panting.  
“S-sorry. I couldn’t think of the words I wanted to use back at the restaurant, but truth is, I’m also in love with you, i guess I have been for awhile, but I was too scared of what you, or the public might say...” Leon squeaks out, leaning heavily on Raihan’s chest.  
They headed back to the Champion Suite then, and talked about a lot of things, one of the biggest being Leon’s fear of public ridicule whilst being the champion. They’d agreed to court, in secret, Raihan just happy that he’s allowed to love Leon, even in secret, but secretly, he yearns to tell the world about how beautiful and talented and sexy his boyfriend, their champion, is. 

But Leon isn’t the champion anymore. He was beaten by a child from his own hometown, his younger brothers best friend of all people. A child that literally received their first Pokémon from Leon. A child that worked hard to train that Pokémon, evolving it to its highest potential and kicking Leon’s ass with it. 

Raihan still can’t seem to beat him, but he’s okay with that. After the fiasco with Rose and Leon losing his place as Champion, he told Raihan that he didn’t care what the world though of them, that he just wanted to be able to love Raihan freely and openly. They told Leon’s family first- with Raihan’s foster mum having passed a few years prior, ever proud of the man Raihan grew to be. Leon’s mother was unsurprised at the news, saying something about a mother’s intellect for these things, but she welcomed Raihan with open arms.

Leon had moved in with Raihan shortly thereafter, but they still go to his parents’ house on Sundays, for Mom’s homemade curry. They’d gotten a few hate comments about it online, but there was an overwhelming stream of support from Raihan’s social media followers, and more importantly, all of the other gym leaders. They were happy, and in love, but Raihan has something planned. 

He opens the small drawer on the right side of his dresser. All the way to the back, somewhat obscured by paperwork, there is a small box. The box is a soft, black velvet type material and in it sits Raihan’s hopes and dreams. A simple silver band, with two small stones that almost seem to be caressing each other. One stone is a soft purple, the other an almost reddish orange color. Raihan had it special-ordered almost a year ago, but has been keeping it in his desk, waiting. He just knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Leon, and today, after drifting down memory lane, Raihan feels like today is the perfect day to ask the love of his life to marry him.

He heads to the pitch, where he knows Leon and his team are training. Regardless of whether or not he’s Champion, Leon is always looking to strengthen his team and hone them to their fullest potential. When he steps out onto the almost too-green false grass that makes up the floor of the pitch, Charizard notices him first, and grunts at him. Leon’s head pops up from his position near the center of the field where he was intent on instructing his team in soft spars against each other, a grin sliding onto his face when he sees Raihan. 

“Hi, love!” Leon says, turning towards him. By this time, Raihan had almost crossed the distance to where he was standing, having only one thing on his mind. His Rotom buzzes excitedly in his hand and he knows exactly what it wants. He couldn’t agree more as he looses it from his grip and lets it float up, zipping vigorously around them. He reaches Leon then, and takes his hand before getting down on one knee. Leon’s eyes widen as Raihan pulls the small box from his pocket, and skillfully opens it with his spare hand. 

“Leon, I have loved you for so many years. I know we’ve had a few struggles along the way, but we always come out of them loving each other more. There’s nothing I’d rather do than spend the rest of my life with you. Would you please do me the honor of being my husband?” Raihan is so nervous, he’s sure the hand that’s still tightly clasping Leon’s is sweating and clammy. He hadn’t broken eye contact with Leon, at all, and when he saw tears in his eyes he started to panic, before Leon used the hand holding his to jerk him to his feet, and pulling him in to kiss him deeply. He pulls back for just a moment to whisper, “Yes,” before leaning back in to kiss him. 

Somehow they manage to get the ring onto Leon’s finger, and end up laying side by side, hands entwined, in the middle of the pitch. Leon’s Pokémon surrounding them and Raihan’s phone zipping in the space above them.


End file.
